1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to expansible watch bands, and is concerned in particular with an improved end connector for connecting the ends of such bands to conventional spring bars or the like carried on watch cases.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional expansible watch band typically includes a row of box like top links overlying a row of box like bottom links, with the links of one row being staggered in relation to those of the other row. The top and bottom links are interconnected by pairs of U-shaped staples, with the staples of each pair being located along opposite edges respectively of the band in a mutually confronting relationship. The staples have legs which protrude inwardly into the ends of the links to cooperate with internal springs in providing a means of accommodating longitudinal expansion and contraction of the band. Typically, the top links are covered with ornamental top shells.
in many cases, the endmost top shells are replaced by connectors which match the designs of the top shells and which serve to connect the ends of the bands to spring bars or the like carried on the watch cases. Such connectors have deformable tabs which are bent into engagement with the underlying endmost top links. Where the design of the top shells is relatively plain, e.g., with straight flat sides corresponding to those of the underlying top links, there is ample material available to provide robust tabs at locations selected to optimize the integrity of the resulting connection.
However, in situations where the design of the connectors is more complicated, including for example curved and indented side walls, the formation and/or location of the tabs is often of necessity somewhat compromised. Thus, very precise tab bending becomes critical, for otherwise the connectors may loosen and separate themselves from the band, resulting in loss of the watch.
In order to minimize the chance of this happening, the connectors are factory installed by closely monitored automated tools. Distributors and retailers are cautioned against removing the end connectors. Thus, when the bands require shortening, links are removed at a location intermediate the band ends. This is a complicated and time consuming procedure which entails carefully reassembling staples, internal springs, etc.
A general objective of the present invention is to provide an improved end connector which obviates or at least significantly minimizes the above-described problems and disadvantages associated with the prior art.
A more specific objective of the present invention is to provide an end connector which can be securely and reliably connected to an end of the band, without requiring precise bending of tabs or the like.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an end connector which has the capability of establishing a secure connection to the endmost top link of the band, regardless of the complexity of design of the connector required to match that of the ornamental top shells.
A related objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved connector which includes a base member located between the endmost top and bottom links in secure interlocked engagement with the endmost pair of interconnecting staples, with a cover member overlying and cooperating in engagement with the endmost top link and the base member to maintain the aforesaid location of the base member.